


He Who Is Not With Me Is Against Me

by doncasterly



Category: Justified
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religious Conflict, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repent and all is forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Is Not With Me Is Against Me

Boyd would whisper verses in his ear while fucking, if only to give him the illusion of salvation. _This wasn’t wrong_ , he hissed, the metaphorical snake offering the apple, _this was merely the temptation of the flesh; everyday acts of lust that we as people are burdened with_. _Repent and all is forgiven_. Billy did just that, offering himself before Boyd, before God. He fell to his knees, mouth servicing that sin, full with worship, tongue dripping with praise.

 _Amen_.

 


End file.
